To be or not to be Forgotten
by Conankim Dogawa
Summary: Conan was just walking back to his friends,when he suddenly got kidnapped.They find him,but he can't remember anything.Will he be able to regain it?And,to make matters worse,he suddenly turns back to Kudo Shinichi,but he still doesn't know who he is yet!
1. The Kidnapping

* * *

To be or not to be Forgotten  
Chapter 1:The Kidnapping

Conan woke up one morning,by the light shown to his face from the window,so got up from his futon and looked outside,which was broad daylight. He wondered what the time was,so he looked at his clock--it was 7:55!

"Oh no,I'm going to be late for school!"he thought to himself.

He took a quick shower,changed to his clothes,got his things,and put on his shoes,in a hurry!

While Conan was pacing,Ran was wondering why he was in a hurry. And ,with that in mind,she asks,"Why are you in such a hurry Conan-kun?Where are you going?"

"School of course,"Conan answered,"I'll skip breakfast today,I'm going to be late for school,bye Ran-neechan!"

"Wait,Conan-kun,there's n--,"but before she could even finish the sentence,he was already out of the building. She was going to say to him that there was no school today. So ,she stopped what she was doing and chased after him.

Kogoro was passed out on the couch. He was watching the news. The lady in the news said,"_in other news,a dangerous murderer has escaped from jail by the name of Yutaka Abe. He was responsible for the murder of Masaki Negishi. If you know where to find Yutaka Abe,please contact the police ASAP!"_

Conan was running as fast as he can. He was almost halfway there. Ayumi ,Genta,and Mitstuhiko saw him running with his backpack on and knew that he didn't get the message. Ayumi then,screamed out his name,"Conan-kun,where are you going?"

Conan stopped running to catch his breath. He turned around to Ayumi,who was a couple of meters away,and then answered,"School,you guys better start running to if you don't want to be late."

"But,Conan-kun,there's n--,"but this time,Ayumi was interrupted by Ran,who was screaming out Conan's name.

"Conan-kun,Conan-kun!I tried to tell you before you left the agency that there was no school today."

Conan was confused,"Huh?Why?"

"There was a water shortage at school."said Mitstuhiko.

Conan felt embaressed,so he started walking towards them,beacuse he was still to tired to run. Suddenly ,a mysterious black van pulled up by the side in front of Conan. Conan (Shinichi) couldn't care less,because he thought it was just an ordinary van,but he was wrong. The van door slid open and a taser on hand popped out and was aimed at Conan!Conan tried to run,but it was already to late,the taser had already gotten to him first,and in an instant,Conan was knocked out. The man grabbed Conan,pulled him inside the van, and drove away.

Ran,Ayumi,Genta, and Mitstuhiko couldn't believe there eye's. Conan Edogawa had just been Kidnapped!Ayumi yelled out Conan's name,but this time as loud as she can,"Conan-kun!"

But,before she can even finish that one name,the van had already driven off,and vanished.

Ran was the most suprised one,because she has seen him every single day,since he had moved in with her,but just in an instant,he had vanished into thin air. Right now,only one sentence raced through her mind,"Shinichi,where are you right now?I really need your help!"With that,she fell to her knee's and started crying.

Days have passed since the abduction of Conan Edogawa.A week passed and still no sign of Conan,but to Ran,not even a day has passed her yet.

Until that one faithful night,it happened.


	2. The Finding

**To be or not to be Forgotten**

**Chapter 2:The Finding**

Conan woke up in a small dark room. He tried to get away,but he was tied up,with his hands behind his back,and blindfolded as well. Suddenly ,he heard a door open.A man walked inside the room. Conan wanted to know who it was,but he had a hunch that it maybe the guy who kidnapped him. He wanted to know his name so he asked,"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare,"the perpetrator said,"I want revenge on you for what you did to me on that last case you solved long ago."

"Case?Long ago?"Conan thought to himself, but couldn't remember which case he was talking about,since there were so many.

"Let me give you a hint. It has something to do with a person called, Masaki Negishi."said the perpetrator.

Conan then rememberd,"Masaki Negishi?!The one who got burnt in the bondfire?!That means you're---?!"

"That correct,"he took off Conan's blindfold,"I am Yutaka Abe!"

Conan couldn't believe his eyes."W-Why aren't you---aren't you suppose to be in jail?!"

"Yes,but I escaped.I could have escaped sooner,but I had to plan a revenge for you."said Yutaka.

"Revenge?Revenge for what?!"Conan asked in a terrified voice.

"For sending me to jail,that's why , when I finally figured out what to do with you,I escaped."Yutaka said.

"What are you going to do to me?"Conan said.

Yutaka responded,"I'm going to knock you out first,and when you're knocked out,I'm going to burn you alive, just like my good old friend Masaki Negishi,BWAHAHAHA!!!"

"This guy's CRAZY,"Conan thought to himself,"I got to get out of here befor---,"but before he can even finish that sentence,he was knocked out with a metal pipe.

"Now with phase one complete,time for phase two."Yutaka thought. He filled the room with gasoline,but only the corners,because when he wakes up,it won't matter,because he was going to die ,but just to make sure,he poured some gasoline on Conan then lit a match,put it on the gasoline to start the fire,and ran out of the room. When he left,a minute later,Conan gained conciousness. He knew he had to do something quick,before the fire spread out everywhere.

"Oh man,what should I do!?I could leave through the door,but if I even put a finger in that fire,I'll be burnt to crisp!!! Oh man,WHAT SHOULD I DO!?!?"Conan(Shinichi) was in a dangerous situation. He then made a fatetul decision."Oh well,I guess I should just lie here and die...Ran."All through out the last few minutes,he was thinking about Ran, his best childhood friend ,the first person he ever fell in love with. It was all over when he was beginning to lose conciousness,when he heard a dripping sound. He got up and saw what he thinks,maybe a hidden cellar. He could get out of there!But,he first had to figure out how to get out of the ropes. He then had an idea. He found a wine bottle,broke it,and used the broken pieces of glass to cut the ropes, and finally ,he was free. Then,he suddenly felt dizzy."Oh man,the gasoline he spilled on me is making me dizzy."Conan thought to himself.

Conan opened the cellar, followed the stairs, and at the end of the stairs,he found a window."Yes,I found a way out!"Conan thought to himself.

He crawled out the window. Then later,when he was about ten meters away from the house,the cabin exploded. One of the boards hit Conans head and he started bleeding.

Conan was about to head over to the detective agency,to tell them what had happened to him,but instead he thought to himself,"No,I can't go to them. If I go to them, I risk their lives in danger...AGAIN!"Conan thought very long and hard and finally made a decision,"Oh well,it doesn't really matter. When they find the burnt cabin,but no corpse,Yutaka Abe will hear about this,and just go straight to the Mouri's...Ran."

Conan started heading up the stairs,when he suddenly fainted. The gasoline and blood-loss must've made Conan pass out.

Ran,Kogoro,Ayumi,Genta,and Mitstuhiko,were walking down to the Detective Agency from the police station,where the police questioned them AGAIN about the abduction of Conan Edogawa. They were all going home,when they suddenly smelt the smell of gasoline. They ran to the stairs. When they got there, they found Conan Edogawa unconscious,bleeding from the head,and covered in gasoline. When they all saw him,they were all speechless.

Ayumi and Ran called out Conans name in shock,"Conan-kun!!!!!"

Ran grabbed Conan and put him in her arms saying his name,yet yelling out his name,"CONAN-KUN,CONAN-KUN,CONAN-KUN!!!PLEASE WAKE-UP,CONAN-KUN!!!!!"

But Conan just lied there in her arms,not moving at all.


	3. Gained, but Lost

**To be or not to be Forgotten**

**Chapter 3:Gained,but Lost**

"CONAN-KUN!CONAN-KUN!"Ran was calling out to him,but he didn't respond.

"Conan-kun...,"Ayumi's voice faded as she started crying for Conan,who didn't do anything,but just lie there.

"A-Are you s-saying t-that...he's...,"Genta couldn't even finish that sentence.

"No,he isn't dead,"Kogoro said,"he has just passed out. He still has a pulse."

They were all happy and relieved that Conan was still alive.

"Hurry,someone call an ambulance and tell Inspector Meguire that we have found Conan!"said Kogoro. But,Ran was already calling them before he even said that sentence.

Three days have passed,since Conan was in the hospital. Since then ,Ran has never left his side. Kogoro, Ayumi,Genta,and Mitstuhiko visited often. As well as Agasa,Ai,and Sonoko,but Sonoko was also worried about Ran. On the fourth night,which was on a Saturday night,everybody was gathered around and stayed there late in the evening,since there was no school or work the next day.

At 11:00 p.m.,everyone was silent,staring at Conan. Suddenly,they saw Conan move a little,then finally, after all these days, Conan Edogawa was finally awake!He opened his eyes slowly. Everyone was relieved that he was finally awake. They all ran to him and hugged him,but when they looked at his face to see his reaction,Conan's face had a confused,bored look on it.

"Are you all right Conan-kun?"asked Ran.

But Conan did not answer.

"Conan-kun..,"said Ayumi with a worried expression on her face.

The door opened to reveal that it was Inspector Meguire,Takagi,and Sato. They went up to Conan to see if he was alright. But ,Conan didn't notice them at all.

"Okay,Conan-kun,it looks like your all right. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"Asked Inspector Meguire.

But,Conan didn't hear him.

"Hey,Conan-kun,are you listening to me?!"yelled Inspector Meguire.

Conan sat looked at the people staring at him and finally said,"Ummm...who is Conan-kun?"

SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT!!!!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

THANK-YOU!

BY THE WAY...THIS IS MY FIRST STORY!

ITS OKAY IF YOU THINK ITS BAD.


	4. The Lost

**To be or not to be Forgotten**

**Chapter 4:The Lost**

"Ummm...who is Conan-kun?"Conan(Shinichi) asked.

Everybody was shocked and 'gasped' in horror. Conan Edogawa had lost his memory.

"Shini--,I mean Conan-kun,don't play any games here. Don't you remember?You are Conan Edogawa. When you grow up you want to be a detective."said Professor Agasa.

"...Conan Edogawa?Detective?"But Conan couldn't remember them at all.

"Come on,Conan-kun,don't you remember?I am Agasa,this is Haibara Ai,Ayumi,Genta,Mitstuhiko,Inspector Meguire,Officer Sato,Officer Takagi,Sonoko-chan,Kogoro,and last but not least,Ran-chan. Kogoro and Ran-chan are the people,who are taking care of you right now,while your parents are doing buisness over seas."said Agasa,who hopes that will jog Conan's memory.

"I'm sorry,but I can't remember any of you."Conan responded.

"Conan-kun..."Ran said slowly,with her eyes getting watery.

A few days have passed,and on the last day,Conan had said 'good-bye' to the hospital. Kogoro and Ran drove Conan back to the agency.

"I hope Conan-kun can at least remember the agency."Ran thought staring at Conan.

Conan was looking at the window,with a still confused look on his face. He's figuring out what he did with his life.

When they arrived at the agency,Ran escorted Conan out of the car and into the building. When Conan got into the agency room and looked around,he still had a confused look on his face.

"So,Conan-kun,do you remember the agency?"asked Ran.

But,Conan responded,"No,I'm sorry."

Ran answered in a sigh.

"Ummm...do you mind pointing me to where I sleep.I want to rest for a while."Asked Conan.

"Sure,"responded Ran,"it's through that door over there. You can just take the bed."

"Hey,"said Kogoro,"but,the bed is mi--,"

"Shhh!"Ran said."Just let him sleep there for a while. He had a lot going on these past few weeks,so just let him sleep there."

"Hmph. Fine!"whined Kogoro.

A few hours have passed and Conan did not come out of the room. Ran got worried,so she went to go check on him. When she entered the room,Conan was still asleep. She looked at the clock and realized that it was 11:00 p.m. Kogoro was already asleep on Conan's futon. She then decided to go to bed. She was about to open the door to her room,when she heard a scream.

"AHHHHH!"

"CONAN-KUN!"Ran screamed. She ran to his room and opened the door,hitting her dad's face. He got up to call Ran,but I guess he was already to late. She had already found out. Without knowing what she had did to her father, she rushed to Conan's side."CONAN-KUN,ARE YOU OKAY?WHAT'S WRONG?"

Conan was shaking in fear , finally he said,"I had a really scary dream.I was tied up and beaten and also trapped in a fire and I burned to death!"

Ran was shocked,she hugged Conan tightly and Conan hugged her back."It's okay. It was only a dream."Ran said to calm him down.

"Thank-you. Arigatou,Ran-neechan."said Conan and started crying.

"Conan-kun..."Ran thought to herself.

About fifteen minutes later,Conan was asleep in Ran's arms. She noticed he was asleep so,she put him down on the bed...gently,hoping not to wake him up. Successfully, she did it. When she was about to leave the room,she saw her dad lying in front of the door.

"Dad...get out of the way of the door! What if Conan has another nightmare,and screams again?"Ran whispered."You don't want to get hit by the door,don't you?"

"Oh yah,we don't want _that_ to happen."Kogoro said,sarcastically.

Ran went straight up to her room. When she got there,she laid on her bed and started thinking about some things. When a name popped up to her head.' Shinichi,where are you right now?I really need you,figuring out some things for me,you detective geek.'

A tear,then escaped from her eye.


	5. Awakening

**To be or not to be Forgotten**

**Chapter 5:Awakening**

Morning came. It was about 7:00, when Ran woke up. When she opened her eyes, she found a suprise in her bed.

She found Conan sleeping next to her.

"AWWWW... Conan-kun must have had another bad dream. "Ran thought to herself. When she was about to get up, she noticed small hands wrapped around her. I guess Conan doesn't want to leave her side. "AWWWW!" Ran thought. She then decided to carry Conan in her arms.

She went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for Conan, when he wakes up, her dad, when he wakes up too, and for herself, of course. She then got three eggs from the refrigerator. When she was about to get the last egg, with one hand, she accidentally dropped the last egg on the floor, and that's what woke up Conan.

"Oh, Conan-kun, you're awake!" Exclaimed Ran.

"Hmmm...?"

"Do you want some breakfast?" Asked Ran.

"Uhhh... sure!" said Conan.

Ran then got another egg from the refrigerator, to replace the egg she dropped. She went to the stove and started cooking. Conan was watching her cook.

"Uhhh... Ran-neechan," asked Conan.

"Hmmm..."

"Do you mind if you can put me down now? The fire on the stove is kind of giving me the memory of my dream, last night." Conan stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ran apologized," I forgot about the dream. I'm sorry. You can go ahead and watch television on the couch."

"Okay, thank you, again, Ran-neechan." Conan said.

"You're welcome, Conan-kun." Ran said.

Conan went to the couch, and on the television set. He flipped through the channels, but he didn't know what to watch. Ran saw him having a hard time what to watch. Ran went up to him and asked," Conan-kun, do you remeber what to watch?"

"No."

"You use to watch Kamen Yaiba. It was one of your favorite shows. It's on this channel right here." When she got to the channel, she was just in time, it was already showing. "There you go."

"Thank-you, Ran-neechan." thanked Conan.

Ran nodded, and went back to the kitchen to continue cooking. When she was done, she called Conan's name to eat.

When they were all done eating, there was a knock at the door. Ran got up to open the door. When she opened the door, the door revealed Ayumi, Genta, and Mitstuhiko.

"Good morning, Ran-neechan and Conan-kun." They all said together.

"Good morning you guys." Said Ran.

"Good morning." Said Conan.

"Do you remember us, Conan-kun?" Asked Ayumi.

"No. I'm sorry." Apologized Conan.

Ayumi, Genta, and Mitstuhiko were upset, but glad Conan was okay.

"Ran-neechan, is Conan-kun going to school today?" Asked Ayumi.

"Oh, yah. I forgot about that. Conan-kun, do you want to go to school today?" Asked Ran.

"Uhhh...sure. Maybe if I go I might remember some stuff." Suggested Conan.

"Okay. Make sure you take a shower first." Ran said.

"Okay."

Conan took a quick shower, changed to his clothes, and got his stuff."Okay, I'm ready."

"Okay, I'll see you soon ." Ran said.

"Bye, Ran-neechan." Said Conan, along with his friends. They started heading outside the building.

While Ran was clearing up the dishes, she suddenly had a strange feeling.' Wh-What is this feeling? It feels like something bad is going to happen. This feeling is the same feeling I had when Shinichi left me in the amusement park...Shinichi,where are you right now?' Ran got woried.

'Conan-kun...'


	6. Memories

**To be or not to be Forgotten**

**Chapter 6:Memories**

Conan, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitstuhiko were all walking to school. While they were all walking to school, they were all talking about the cases they had.

"The Junior Detective League?" asked Conan.

"Yup, thats us." exclaimed Genta.

"The Junior Detective League. All five of us." exclaimed Ayumi.

"The five of us? But, there's only four of us right now?" said Conan, confusingly.

"Oh yah, we almost forgot to mention Ai. She's a new girl in our class. She's a bit mysterious, but she's really smart, kind, sweet, and not to mention cute and pretty." Mitstuhiko said. When he was out of his daydream, he looked at his friends, who were looking at him. He was embarrased.

When they arrived at Professor Agasa's house, where Ai lives, she was waiting outside the gate as usual.

"Hi, Ai-chan!" everybody said at once, except for Conan, who didn't know that was Ai. Until they said her name.

They all started heading for school, talking and laughing. Ayumi, Genta, and Mitstuhiko were, again, telling Conan about all there cases about murders, suicide, kidnapping, ransom, bombing, blackmail, and all kinds of other stuff. All of them were telling him about those stuff, except for Ai. Who just nodds everytime one of them asks her a question. She use to talk secretly with Conan all the time about the black orginization, the men in black, and the antidote APTX (Apotoxin) 4869, before Conan lost his memory. Now she doesn't know what to talk about.

When they got to school and entered their classroom, Conan was like a celebrity there, because everyone of his classmates came up to him and asked questions like,"Edogawa-kun,do you remember my name?" But Conan's answer was always no.

When the bell rang, everyone went back to there seats...except for Conan. He just stood there with a confused look on his face. Ayumi then said to Conan," Conan-kun, you si--," but she was interrupted when she saw the door slide open.

"Good morning, sensei." the class said, together.

"Good Morning, class. Now let's begi--," but she was interrupted, when she saw one of her students standing next to her and noticed that it was Conan. One of her most smartest students in her whole class.

"Edogawa-kun, can you please sit down?" the teacher asked, nicely.

"But, I don't know where I sit, sensei." said Conan.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You can't remember. You sit right there next to Haibara-san." said the teacher.

"Thank-you, sensei."

Conan walked to his seat, without saying a word, because he was to shy.

The whole day, people were asking him questions. The whole day he had to say 'no, I'm sorry. I can't remember.'.

When the day finally ended, Ayumi, Genta, Mitstuhiko, and Ai all walked Conan home to make sure he was safe. Ai didn't want to go, but Professor Agasa asked her to, because if something happened to Conan, she should be able to help.

But, it didn't matter wether she went or not.


	7. Again

**To be or not to be Forgotten**

**Chapter 7:Again**

Conan, Ai, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitstuhiko were all walking home from school. They were going to drop off Conan first, to make sure he was safe. Besides, he didn't know where the detective agency was. They were about a few feet away, when Conan felt like someone was watching them. Ayumi spotted Conan looking around.

"Why'd you stop Conan-kun? What are you looking for?" asked Ayumi.

"I-I don't know why, b-but it just feels like someones watching us. But don't worry, it's probably nothing." said Conan, with a kind of worried tone.

"Oh, okay then. If you say so." Ayumi said, with a concerned tone.

When they were about a building away from the detective agency, they saw a strange man running towards them. They wanted to know who it was, but for some reason he was wearing a mask. They thought he was going to pass them, but they were wrong.

Suddenly, the man grabbed Conan right in front of their eye's.

"CONAN-KUN!!!!!" Ayumi screamed.

Ran and Kogoro heard the commotion outside, so they went to go check what was going on. But, the only thing they saw were the kids, who looked very shocked.

"Guys, what's wrong?" asked Ran.

"Conan-kun...Conan-kun...Conan-kun got kidnapped again."

"WHAT?!?!" Ran and Kogoro were shocked.

"You kids, go get Inspector Meguire and tell him about the situation." said Kogoro.

"Hey, where's Ai-chan?" asked Mitstuhiko.

"She-she went to go follow the kidnapper." Ayumi said, crying.

Ran and Kogoro went to go follow the kidnapper as well. When they got there, they saw Ai hiding behind a wall, away from the kidnapper.

"Ai-chan, what's going o--," said Ran, but she was interrupted by Ai.

"Shhh. The kidnapper might here you." said Ai.

The kidnapper took off his mask. Ran and Kogoro couldn't believe their eye's. They saw that it was Yutaka Abe.

"Yu-Yutaka Abe?!" Ran and Kogoro said, quietly.

"Who's Yutaka Abe?" asked Ai.

"Well, he's a murderer, who burnt Masaki Negishi's body in a bondfire. When they finally arrested him, they didn't know who was the person who revealed he was the murderer, because we found him beat up at the parking lot, with a tape recorder on his chest, revealing in his own voice saying that he was the murderer. But, the strangest thing of all was what he said when they arrested him. He said ' That little brat! '. But, the only brat that was there was Conan. Maybe the person who solved it was...no, it can't be. He's just a little kid." said Kogoro.

Yutaka took out a cellphone out of his pocket. He dialed a number. When it started ringing, he said, " Hello guardians of Conan Edogawa. This is his kidnapper saying that if you ever want him back, bring 3,000,000 million yen to the burnt cabin. When you do I will give Conan back too you...GOT IT? You have 24 hours." With that, he hung up the phone. He took a bag from the car and opened it. Conan was still struggling to get free from him.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HEL---," but Conan was knocked out by something that made him sleepy.

Ran, Ai, and Kogoro were looking at him carefully. When Kogoro wanted to get a closer look on what he was doing, he accidentally tripped....making Yutaka realize that there was somebody watching him.

"Hey... who's the--- oh, its you, Mouri Kogoro. What are you doing here?" asked Yutaka.

"Isn't it obvious...we're here to rescue Conan. Now give him back!"

"What do you want with him anyways?" asked Ran.

"Revenge...BWAHAHAHA!"

"Revenge...revenge for what?" asked Ran.

"You'll find out sooner or later."

"You better give Conan back right now or---"

"Or what huh?"

"I'll release my karate skills on you."

"Go ahead. I would like to see you try."

Ran started to run towards him, but stopped when she saw a knife go to Conans throat.

"Once step closer, and I'll kill the kid right here and now." said Yutaka. He started to go to his car. When he got there, he started the engines and drove away.

Ran then started crying again.

Later on in the night, they were at the detective agency discussing the matter. Everybody was there, Ran, Kogoro, Ai, Ayumi, Genta, Inspector Meguire, and other officers. They were all listening to the message on the phone.

"Let me get this straight. Yutaka Abe was the one who kidnapped Conan and he wants revenge on him?" aksed Inspector Meguire.

"Yes..." said Ran, but she was to sad to talk.

"Why does he want revenge on him?" asked Meguire.

"I don't know..." said Ran.

"Well, the only thing we know is that... it was Yutaka Abe, who kidnapped Conan, MAY have started the fire, and for some reason wants revenge on Conan. But did you ever consider this theory? What if Conan was the one who solved the case and the one who left the tape recorder?" said Meguire.

"Well, actually Inspector Meguire," continued Kogoro." that's what I was thinking too, but it can't be him who solved it. I mean, come on...he's just a little kid."

"Yeah, but...it's Conan-kun, he's a sharp kid you know." said Meguire. They talked for about half an hour.

"Okay, I'll examine the fingerprints on the tape and check who's fingerprints it is. I'll give you a full report tomorro. I'll take the kids home, and tell there parents about the situation." said Meguire.

"Okay, I'll call you if we get another phone call from the kidnapper." said Kogoro.

Everybody left the room five minutes later... except for Ran. She just sat on the couch thinking about Conan...and Shinichi. Everytime she thought about any of them, she started crying. She was about to go to bed, but something stopped her from doing so...it was a loud thud. She opened the door and looked outside...

And saw Conan lying there...hurt...panting.


	8. A Theory

**To be or not to be Forgotten**

**Chapter 8:A Theory**

"CONAN-KUN!!!" Ran ran to Conan.

"Conan-kun, are you okay?"

"Ran...y-you... have to...b-be... careful..." Conan managed to only get those words out of his mouth. After that... he passed out.

"Conan-kun...Conan-kun, speak to me! CONAN-KUN!!!!!"

Ran ran to the phone and called Inspector Meguire. About an five minutes later Inspector Meguire and other officers arrived with an ambulance. Ran went with Conan in the ambulance, as well as Inspector Meguire, and Officers Sato, Takagi, and Shiratori. They asked Ran questions about what happened to Conan, when she found him.

"So Ran, did Conan say anything before he passed out?" asked Inspector Meguire.

"Yes..." said Ran, but she was to sad to speak.

"What did he say?"

"He...he said...to be...careful."

"Be careful? Of what?"

"I don't know...that's what I'm worried about."

"Well, we won't know for sure until we ask Conan ourselves."

They all looked at Conan...who looked like he was in bad shape.

The next day, Conan woke up in a hospital bed. He looked around and saw, once again, everyone that was there before. They were happy that Conan was awake. It was a saturday, around 12:00 noon.

After about an hour, Conan was asked to go to the police headquarters. They arrived at the headquarters about 20 minutes later.

Ran, Kogoro, Professor Agasa, Ai, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitstuhiko were all there. They all wanted to see Conan.

They sat down and started talking about the situation.

"So, Conan-kun... where did Yutaka Abe take you?" asked Inspector Meguire.

"I-I... I don't know. All I know is that it was an old wearhouse." said Conan.

"Okay, I see... one more thing... why did you tell Ran-chan to be careful before you passed out?"

When Conan heard that, his eye's widened and he started shaking.

"Conan-kun... are you okay? You're shaking?" said Ran.

When Conan started talking, his voice was shaky.

"I-I told her that...b-because...he said that if I ever try to do something that will arrest him...he...h-he would hurt anyone that is related to me. That's why."

Everyone started to panick.

"Okay, I think that's all we need to know right now. And, oh, Agasa-san, where was Conan born?"

"Oh, uhhh... he was born right here in Tokyo."

"Huh...that's funny. Because about the fingerprints on the recorder, we needed a sample of Conan's fingerprints. So we went to Beika City Hospital and asked for the file on Conan Edogawa and when the nurse went to check on his file...it was the strangest thing. Because she said that there was no file of Conan Edogawa."

Professor Agasa and Ai started to panick. What were they going to say in this type of situation.

"And, for the most strangest thing. When we finally checked the fingerprints...it...it had...Kudo Shinichi's fingerprints."

Now Agasa and Ai started panicking.

"WH-WHAT?!?!?!" Ran shouted.

She couldn't believe it. 'Wh-why was Shinichi's fingerprints on the tape recorder?' She then looked at Conan, suspiciously.

Conan was confused.

"Conan-kun, may we please have a sample of your fingerprints?" asked Inspector Meguire.

"S-sure."

Inspector Meguire gave the stamp ink and a paper to Conan. Conan put his fingers on the stamp, then on the paper.

When he was done, Inspector Meguire gave the paper to Officer Sato to confirm something.

About 10 minutes later, Sato came back...with a shocked expression on her face.

"Sato, what's wrong?" asked Inspector Meguire.

"J-just look and see." Sato handed the results to Meguire.

When he looked at it...his face widened as well.

"What's wrong Inspector Meguire?" asked Kogoro.

"W-well...it seems to me that...when they scanned Conan's fingerprints...and found out that...th-that...i-it belongs to..." he couldn't finish the sentence because it was to shocking.

"Come on, Inspcetor Meguire...tell us." asked Kogoro.

"I-it...it...belonged to...Kudo Shinichi."

Everybody looked at him shockingly...especially Ran.

"What's wrong, everybody?" asked Conan.

"Conan-kun, does Kudo Shinichi ring a bell to you?" asked Ran.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Oh, okay then. Forget I mentioned it."

When it was about 9:00, they left the police station. They went to go walk the kids home. They were all silent...

until they heard a gunshot.


	9. The Warning Letter

**To be or not to be Forgotten**

**Chapter 9: The Warning Letter**

"What was that?!?!?" asked Kogoro.

They looked around everywhere. Then... they heard another gunshot. Again, another look around. They didn't know where the gunshot came from. They started running back to the police department, to tell them about the multiple gunshots fired. But, something stopped them from moving forward...blood.

They saw blood come out Kogoro's leg.

"D-DAD!" Ran ran to her fathers side.

"Dad... are you okay?"

"I-I'm alright. But, what the heck was that?" Kogoro saw a note on the floor, and it was addressed to Conan.

"Wh-what's that?" asked Ran.

"I-It's a letter... addressed to Conan." said Kogoro. Kogoro handed the letter to Conan. Conan read the note...then had a shocking expression on his face.

"What's wrong Conan-kun?" asked Ayumi.

"What does the letter say?" asked Kogoro.

"I-It says...' This is your first warning. If you ever try doing this again...your little friends...are next.' " said Conan.

Everybody started panicking.

"Hurry, we got to get to Inspector Meguire." said Kogoro.

"But dad, you're hurt."

"So what? That won't stop me from solving a crime. Now let's go!" Kogoro got up, but got back down again.

"Dad...let me just call Inspector Meguire and the ambulance." suggested Ran.

"Fine." whined Kogoro.

About five minutes later, Inspector Meguire and the ambulance arrived.

They carried Kogoro in the ambulance and drove off to the hospital. While doing so, Inspector Meguire was asking them questions about what happened.

"So let me get this straight. You were just walking home, until you heard multiple gunshots, you decided to go back to the police station, but then you suddenly got shot in the leg." said Inspector Meguire.

"Yes, that's exactly it." said Kogoro.

"Then, you found a letter that was addressed to Conan. And, the letter said that this was his first warning and that the kids will be next. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, the only thing we can do right now is to wait and see what he will do next."

The next day came. The kids were getting ready for school. As usually they met up at the Detective Agency. They then started heading out to school. They were all talking about the past cases, again, to see if they can try to jog Conan's memory. But, unfortunatley, they didn't succeed. They made it to school in time. They went to their class and started their lesson. In the meantime, the police were keeping an eye on them to make sure they were safe. When p.e. came by, they were all playing soccer.

"Hey Conan-kun, do you remember how to play soccer?" asked Ayumi.

"Uhhh... I'm not sure. But, I'll try it out." replyed Conan. Conan got up and started to play. He didn't get it at first, but he got the hang of it. He then started scoring goals all over the place. The teacher then blew the whistle to signal them that there was going to be a game. There was going to be two teams. The first team were five students who were, of course, Ai, Conan, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitstuhiko. The other team were five other students.

"The first to reach three points wins." said Kobayashi Sensei. She then blew the whistle, and the game began.

Conan and his friends were the first team to score a goal, and it was shot by Conan. They then scored another goal, and it was again shot by Conan. There was one goal left. They almost didn't get the goal, but with the help with Conan, they won.

"GOAL!!!!!!" Conan yelled out.

Ayumi, Genta, and Mitstuhiko were all excited. Ai was too, but not to excited.

Conan was jumping with joy, then suddenly, he started screaming with pain.


	10. One Thing Remembered

**To be or not to be Forgotten**

**Chapter 10: One Thing Remembered**

"AHHHHH!!!!!" Conan was on the ground screaming in pain, with his hands on his head.

"CONAN-KUN!!!!!" Ayumi ran to Conan's side.

"Conan-kun! Conan-kun! Are you okay?" asked Ayumi. Everyone started gathering around, including the police.

"Edogawa-kun, what's the matter?!" asked Kobayashi Sensei.

"M-my head hurts!" yelled Conan in pain.

"Conan-kun, don't worry, we'll get some help." said Officer Sato.

"Inspector Meguire, Sato here, something's wrong with Conan-kun. Send an ambulance right away." said Sato over her radio.

Ai was watching from affar, looking worried as well, but she didn't want to show it. Suddenly, she heard a strange noise. She looked left; she looked right, but couldn't see anything. Then, another strange sound flew. That's when Ai knew what it was. She knew that it was a gunshot, because that's when she started bleeding through her leg.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Everybody turned around to see a bloody girl in pain.

"HAIBARA!!!!!" Yelled Mitstuhiko. He ran to Haibara's side.

"Haibara, are you okay?" asked Mitstuhiko.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." said Haibara. Some people, including some police officers, started heading towards the bleeding girl.

While Haibara was still clutching her feet in pain, she saw a letter right next to her. She picked it up, and noticed that it was addressed to Conan.

"Wh-what's that?" asked Mitstuhiko.

"A-a... ahhhhh... a letter addressed to Conan." She handed the letter to Mitstuhiko.

Mitstuhiko was about to read the letter, when Haibara stopped him.

"Stop... don't read the letter. The letter was only meant for Conan's eye's." said Haibara, still screaming in pain.

The ambulance came around five minutes later, including some police cars.

Inspector Meguire got out of the car and into the ambulance, with Conan- kun, who was unconcious, and Anita, who looked like she was going to pass out as well. Ayumi, Genta, and Mitstuhiko wanted to tag along, but they couldn't since they still had school. Inspector Meguire called Kogoro and Professor Agasa to tell them about the situation. When they got to the hospital, Conan was taken to a C.A.T. Scan, to see what was wrong with him, while Ai was taking to the emergency room, to treat her blood loss. Kogoro and Professor Agasa were waiting in the waiting room to hear the news. When the Doctor finally came out to tell them about their situation, they were relieved to hear that they were going to be okay. But, Ai had to wear a cast for a while. That was the bad news.

When school ended, the three kids ( Ayumi, Genta, and Mitstuhiko) were all walking to the hospital, to see their injured friends, when they bumped into Ran and Sonoko.

"Hey guys." said Ran.

"Hi Ran-neechan." said the kids, with a sad tone.

"What's wrong? Where's Conan and Ai?" asked Ran.

Ayumi was alarmed to hear that question. She then started whimpering.

"Wh-what's wrong Ayumi?" asked Ran.

"Th-there at the hospital." Ayumi finally said.

"WHAT?!?!?!" exclaimed Ran. " WHY??????"

"When we were playing soccer, Conan suddenly fell to the ground, screaming in pain---'MY HEAD HURTS! MY HEAD HURTS!!!!!' " said Genta.

"And Haibara got shot in the leg." said Mitstuhiko.

"OH MY GOD!!!!! WE GOT TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL QUICK!!!!!" Ran called a taxi, so everyone can come. They arrived at the hospital about 8 minutes later.

"Excuse me,nurse? Can you tell me where Edogawa Conan's room is, as well as Haibara Ai?" asked Ran.

"Why, yes. Let's see." the nurse started looking at her clipboard to find their room number." Oh, here it. They are both in room number 108." said the nurse.

"Thank-you." said Ran. She raced off to the room.

Meanwhile, Kogoro and Agasa were sitting in their room, waiting for them to wake-up.

"Agasa, I'm going to get a drink. Do you want any?" asked Kogoro.

"No, thank-you. I'm okay." said Agasa.

"Okay, then. If you insist." Kogoro started heading towards the door, when it suddenly swung open; hitting, once again, Kogoro in the face.

Ran was panting. She started heading towards Conan. Conan was still asleep. Ran watched him.

"Conan-kun..." Ran said. Her eye's started getting watery.

The rest of her friends came in, panting from running to catch up with Ran.

"Ran...what are you doing here? How did you know he was here?" asked Kogoro, who was holding his nose, because it was bleeding.

"Ayumi told me what happened." said Ran.

"How's the kid?" asked Sonoko.

"I think he's okay. He's just asleep right now."

"Good."

She looked at Conan for a while. After that, she started to look over Ai. When she got there, she saw her cast.

' That must be where she got shot.' thought Ran. She sat down next to Ai. A few moments later, Ai opened her eye's. She sat up.

"Ai-chan!" exclaimed Ayumi. She ran over to Ai and hugged her.

"Haibara-san, you're alright!" said Mitstuhiko.

"Yeah, thanks." said Ai. She looked at Conan, who was in another bed, next to her. Then, she saw Ran. They stared at each other for a while, then, Ran broke the silence.

"So, Ai-chan... how's your leg?"

"It's getting better now." she answered. They were all talking about the situation.

"Ayumi-chan, may you follow me to the restroom?" asked Ai.

"Sure." Ayumi grabbed the cruches, to help her move, while Ran helped her off the bed.

"Here you go."

"Thank-you."

They walked towards the door. When they finally reached it, they were about to turn the door knob , when they heard a moaning noise. They turned around to see Conan awake.

"Conan-kun, you're awake." exclaimed Ayumi.

"Conan-kun..." said Ran.

Conan sat up. He looked at the people greeting him.

"Yes, he is indeed awake." said Ai. When Ayumi opened the door, Ai started heading out, but something stopped her from doing so...

"Shiho..."

She turned around to see who said her name, and found the only person staring at her was Conan.

To the readers:

Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate you reading this so far. It may take me awhile to write another chapter again, because I am going on vacation to Philippines. I am leaving on June 13 and coming back July 11. But I think I can work at least maybe 1, 2, 3, 4 chapters or something. I'll try my best. Thanks for reading this as well... I really appriciate it. Thanks a lot ( and I mean this in a good way).


	11. One True Question

**To be or not to be Forgotten**

**Chapter 11:One True Question  
**

"Sh-Shiho? Conan, what are you talking about? That's Haibara Ai?" stated Ran.

"I-I thought her name was Shiho?" said Conan.

Ai was just standing there, bewildered.

"C-Conan-kun, I think you're mistaken. This is Ai-chan, remember?" said Professor Agasa. He was trying to convince him that that was Ai, not Shiho. So, he doesn't ruin Ai's true identity.

"B-but, in my dream, she said that her real name was Shiho Miyano." stated Conan.

"Conan-kun, I think you're mistaken. My name is Haibara Ai. Shiho Miyano is a name of a distant relative of mine. Remember? I told you about her, when she called me just to talk." lied Ai.

"Oh, okay then. I'm sorry, Ai. That dream must have messed my brain up."

"It's okay, Conan-kun. I accept your apology. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to use the restroom. Let's go Ayumi-chan." said Ai.

"Yes, coming Ai-chan." responded Ayumi.

Before Ayumi went ahead to catch up with Ai, she turned around, looked at Conan, and said," I'm glad you're okay, Conan-kun."

"Thanks, Ayumi-chan." said Conan.

Ayumi went ahead to catch up with Ai.

A few hours later, Conan went home with Ran and Kogoro. When they got to the agency, Ran started cooking. Conan sat on the couch, watching Kamen Yaiba. But, he didn't look enthusiastic over that. When commercial came up, he yawned. Then, he noticed a book on the desk. He examined it for a while. The book said, ' The Adventure's of Sherlock Holmes '. Ran noticed him looking at it and said,"Conan-kun, looks like you stumbled upon your favorite book."

"This is my favorite book?"

"Yeah. Sherlock Holmes."

"What is it about?"

"Sherlock Holmes is a detective. Everytime he stumbles upon a murder, he always solves it. You like reading this book. And, you also want to be a Private Investigator, when you grow up."

"Wow, really?!" said Conan, enthusiastically.

"Yeah, why don't you read the book and see if you can try to solve the case, before Sherlock Holmes does? And, maybe you'll remember something's that will help you with your memory loss."

"Yeah, that's a great idea!"

So, Conan started reading the book...again. Ran went ahead and went back to the kitchen to continue making dinner. Thirty minutes later, when Ran was done making dinner, she saw Conan still reading the book, with a grin on his face, and wide eyes of excitement. Ran also noticed that he was more than half-done with the book, well...Conan was a fast reader after all, but he, himself, did not know that.

"Conan-kun, it's time for dinner!"

"Okay."

Conan put down the book and headed for the table. He and Ran started eating dinner alone, while Ran's father, Kogoro, was invited to a friends birthday party.

"I'm done, Ran-neechan."

"Okay. Conan-kun, would you like some ice cream?"

"Sure!"

So, Ran got her and Conan's plate and put it in the sink, for her to wash later. She got the chocolate ice cream out of the freezer, got the cones, a spoon, opened the lid of the ice cream, and started scooping the ice cream onto the cone.

"Here you go, Conan-kun." said Ran, handing the cone to Conan.

"Thank-you." said Conan.

Ran continued scooping some ice cream for herself. When she was done, she put the lid back on the ice cream and put it back in the freezer, put the cones back in the cabinet, and put the spoon in the sink, for her to wash later. When Ran sat down, she began eating the ice cream, and it hasn't been long, since Ran just gave Conan his ice cream. So, she was suprised to hear Conan say, "I'm finished!"

Ran was stunned to see Conan finish it so quickly. She never saw this, when Conan still had his memory. But, she noticed that he was excited. She knew why Conan ate the ice cream, so fast... so he can continue reading the book that he was previously reading... Sherlock Holmes. She knew that, because when he announced that he was done, he quickly ran to the couch and grabbed the book. Plus, she saw chocolate ice cream all over his face. Ran giggled at that. So, when she was done, she got up, got a towel, and walked towards him. Ran looked at Conan for a while, who was enjoying the book. Then, she giggled. That's what made Conan look up.

"What's so funny, Ran-neechan?" asked Conan.

"You have chocolate ice cream all over your face, Conan-kun."

"I do?" Conan touched his mouth with his hands and looked at it. He had ice cream all over his hand now. Before Conan had a chance to get up and clean it up himself, Ran was wiping his face with a towel. Conan blushed at the site of that.

"You don't need to be embarresed, Conan-kun. I'm just wiping your face." said Ran.

"I-I know." said Conan.

"Oh yeah, the doctor said you have to take some medicine. I'll be right back."

When Ran went inside the kitchen to get Conan's medicine, Kogoro entered, with a happy expression on his face.

"Hey, dad. You're home early?" asked Ran in a confusing tone.

"I came home early, so I can drink this." He held up a wine.

"So, what? It's just wine."

"Just wine? This happens to be a very special wine... and very expensive."

"How did you get that?"

"I won it after a game. All I had to do was solve a riddle. And, the prize was a very expensive wine that his grandfather gave him. He doesn't like drinking, so he decided to give it away as a prize. Can you believe that I won?"

"No, I can't believe it, because you are a master sleuth after all."

"Yeah, you're right."

Kogoro headed for the kitchen and got a glass. He then, sat on the couch next to Conan. He turned on the horse racing channel, opened the wine, and poured it in the glass. Ran came back from the kitchen with a glass of water and medicine. She put the glass of water on the table. She opened the medicine, followed the instructions, and fed Conan the medicine.

"Okay, Conan, open wide." said Ran.

Conan opened his mouth. Ran put the medicine in his mouth and he swallowed.

"Okay, Conan, drink the water." Ran gave the water from the table and handed it to Conan. Conan, then spatted out the water. Conan coughed and gasped.

"Wh-what's wrong with the brat?" asked Kogoro.

"I-I don't know?Wh-what's wrong, Conan-kun?" asked Ran. Ran then sniffed the water and noticed that it wasn't water...it was the wine.

"Oh, no! Looks like I accidentally gave you the cup with the wine!" exclaimed Ran.

"You mean to tell me that, you accidentally gave the brat the wine?!" said Kogoro.

But, Ran didn't answer. Instead, she grabbed the glass of water- The RIGHT glass of water this time- and gave it to Conan for him to drink.

"Are you alright, Conan-kun?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks, Ran-neechan." said Conan.

"I-I'm sorry, Conan-kun. Looks like I accidentally gave you the wrong glass." confessed Ran.

"It's okay, Ran-neechan. I'm not mad. It's not your fault. You didn't mean it, it was just a simple honest mistake." said Conan.

"Thank-you, Conan-kun." said Ran, as she put her arms around Conan, giving him a hug. Conan blushed about that, but Ran didn't notice.

"Okay, Conan-kun, we should go to sleep now. We have a big day tomorrow." said Ran, enthusiastically.

"What's happening tomorrow?" asked Conan.

"We're going to Tropical Land! Do you remember Tropical Land?" asked Ran.

But, Conan just nodded in disagreement.

"It's okay." said Ran. She then, looked outside and noticed that it was raining.

"Awwww... I hope that it doesn't rain tomorrow." Ran was sad about that, but she just ignored the thought as she and Conan were about to head to bed. Ran went upstairs to go to sleep and Conan went to the room, changed to his pajama's and went to bed. But, when Conan was laying down on the bed, about to go to a deep sleep... he felt a sharp shooting pain all through-out his body. He got up, ran out the door ( without Kogoro seeing him, because he past out on the couch... again), and for some strange reason, started heading towards... Professor Agasa's house.

"Good night, Ai-chan. I'll be going to sleep now." announced Agasa.

"Okay, I'll be in my lab." said Ai. Ai was heading towards her lab door as Agasa was about to go to his bedroom, when they heard someone banging on the door. Ai and Agasa were wondering who it was, so they both walked towards the door. When they got there, Agasa got an umbrella just in case it was a burglar trying to break. When he opened the door, he saw that it was someone so unexpected... Conan Edogawa.

"Conan-kun?!?!?" Agasa exclaimed. He picked up Conan and placed him on the couch.

"Ai-kun... go to the kitchen and get an ice pack for his head. I'll go to my room and get a robe for him to wear." They both agreed and headed for their assigned destination. When Agasa came back, he was stunned to see, who was on the couch. It was no- longer Conan Edogawa... but, Shinichi Kudo. Agasa dropped the robe in shock.

"Agasa, I got the ice pa---," but Ai stopped at that, when she saw that it was Shinichi Kudo, not Conan Edogawa.

In a hurry, Agasa picked up the robe and dressed Shinichi in it. Ai handed the ice pack to Agasa and Agasa put it on Shinichi's forehead.

"What should we say to him when he wakes up?" asked Agasa.

"There's no way out of this. All we can do now is wait for him to wake up... and tell him the truth." said Ai.

Agasa nodded in agreement. Then, they saw Shinichi opens his eye's. When he woke up, he noticed that he saw two very familiar people.

"Hey, where am I?" He looked at Agasa and Ai in confusion." H-Hey, you're the two people, who I saw at the hospital. Ai-chan and Agasa-san...right?"

"Y-Yes." said Agasa.

"W-What am I doin---, hey, why does my voice sound lower? Why am I wearing a robe?" Shinichi had a ton of questions to ask.

"There's no use hiding it. Come look in front of the mirror." said Ai. Shinichi got up and was also wondering why he's looking down at Haibara, instead of meeting her eye-to-eye. And, why instead of looking UP at Agasa, he meets HIM eye-to-eye. He was in a confusing state. When he got in front of the mirror, he had a million questions to ask. Because, he did not see a 7-year-old boy in the mirror...but a teenage boy, who looked around the age of a 17-year-old boy. Shinichi was in-now, a state of shock.

"W-W-W-WHAT?!?!??! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? WHY AM I IN A TEENAGE BOY BODY? AREN'T I SUPPOSE TO BE A GRADE SCHOOLER?" he exclaimed.

"Shinichi, sit down. We need to tell you the truth." said Agasa, sitting down on the couch.

"Sh-Shinichi? Who's Shinichi?" asked...well, Shinichi.

"You are."

* * *

To The Readers:

Well, this is it...chapter eleven. Sorry, it took a while. I was getting ready my stuff for my vacation at Philippines. This maybe my latest chapter for a month, but I'll try to update, while I'm on my vacation. Sorry for any inconvinunce.


	12. The Truth

**To be or not to be Forgotten**

**Chapter 12: The Truth**

"W-W-W- WHAT?!?!?!" said Shinichi. "How can I be from just a normal 7-year-old boy, to a... to a... teenage boy in only one night?"

"Shinichi, calm down. We'll tell you everything, once you settle down... just relax." said, Agasa.

"Okay... okay, I'll calm down. Just tell me what's going on. How am I suppose to tell Ran-neechan about this?" said Shinichi.

"Don't worry about that, Shinichi. Whatever you drank or ate should where-off any minute now. Did you accidentally drink anything inappropriate?"

"No, not anything in particular--- wait, I accidentally drank some wine that Ran-neechan's dad brought home. She was giving me my medecine and when she gave me the glass of water on the table, I spit it back out because it was the wrong glass. She accidentally gave me the glass with the wine inside."

"So that means that something in the wine must have triggered your body to it's original form. When there is a chance, get a sample of the wine, so i can try to make an antidote." said Ai.

Shinichi just stared at her in shock.

"What?" asked Ai.

"I-It's just... how do you know this stuff? Aren't you a grade schooler too?" asked Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun... it's now time you know the truth of your bizarre transformation." said Ai. "The truth is....you're right, my name IS Shiho Miyano."

"Then why did you disagree with me at the hospital?" asked Shinichi.

"Because, it was suppose to be kept a secret." responded Ai.

"Why?" asked Shinicih.

"We were getting to that." said Ai. She looked at Professor Agasa to continue the rest.

"You see... you're actual name is Shinichi Kudo. You go to Teitan High School and you are an ace detective. You're parents names are Yukiko and Yusaka Kudo, who are at America right now. They know what has happened to you. When you and Ran-chan were at Tropical Land together a murder accord on a roller coaster. After you solved the murder, you and Ran-chan were about to leave the amusement park, when you noticed a man in black acting suspiciously, so you went to go investigate. You then went chasing after him, after you told Ran-chan you'll be catching up to her later. When you reached the man in black, you heard a transaction between him and a guy, who was a president of some company. They caught him smuggling guns. You were listening onto them, when you were suddenly attacked from behind. It was another man in black. And, to keep you from talking, they gave you a drug that was suppose to kill you, but instead, it turned you to you're child like state...a 7- year- old boy."

Shinichi just stared at Agasa with wide eyes'... apparently in shock.

"B-But, how does Ai-chan fit into this." asked Shinichi.

Agasa started to speak," That is because---" but Agasa was interuppted by Ai.

"That is because I created the pill, which is called APTX4869."

"What? How could you create a pill? You're still in elementary school."

"Like you, we're in the same boat here. I took the pill as well."

" Then, doesn't it mean that---"

"Yes, I was part of the orginization."

"O- Orginization?"

"Yes, the orginization, the men in black, the sindicate."

"SINDICATE?!?!?!" Shinichi stood up in shock, horror.

"I see that the name reminds you of something, doesn't it?" asked Ai.

"Yeah. I don't know why though."

"Don't worry about that. You always tremble, when you hear something related to the men in black." said Agasa.

"O-Okay. But, Ai, why did YOU turn into a little kid?" asked Shinichi.

"Because I took the drug myself."

"Why?"

"Because, the men in black, the one who made you small, they killed my sister."

"Akemi Miyano... the one who was part of the billion yen robbey case." said Shinichi. Agasa's face was in shock to hear that, but Ai's face, as always, held no expression.

"Yes, that's right. Her name was Akemi Miyano." said Ai.

Agasa then spoke up," But, how did you remember her name, a-and about the billion yen robbery case?"

"I-I don't know. I-It's like, it just popped into my head."

"You're probably just starting to remember some things." said Ai.

"Oh, okay, but how do i know, when I'm about to change ba---" but, Shinichi couldn't finish that sentence, because he felt a sharp-shooting pain, go across his entire body.

"AAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!" Shinichi screamed in pain.

Agasa and Ai just watched him, for they knew what was going to happen. Within seconds, they were no longer staring at Shinichi Kudo lying on the ground, but little Conan Edogawa.

"Owwwww..." said Conan, while getting up from the ground.

"Are you okay, Conan-kun?" asked Agasa.

"Yeah, I-I'm alright. J-Just a little freaked out by this, that's all."

"Okay, now that we have covered everything, we should probably get you home now, befo--" but, Professor Agasa was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. He got up, to go pick up the phone.

Agasa: "Hello?"

Ran: "AGASA? THANK GOODNESS YOUR AWAKE! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! I CAN'T FIND CONAN ANYWHERE! WHEN I WENT TO GO CHECK ON HIM, HE WASN'T THERE ANYMORE! PLEASE HELP! I THINK YUTAKA ABE KIDNAPPED HIM AGAIN! I ALREADY CALLED INSPECTOR MEGUIRE!"

Agasa: " Ran- chan, Ran- chan, calm down. There is no need for that, because Conan is right here."

Ran: "WHAT?! WHY IS HE THERE!? WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME?!"

Agasa: " He said that he doesn't know why he came here. He was just suddenly at my doorstep."

Ran: "Really?"

Agasa: "Yes. like what he always does, when he still had his memory remember? He always came here at night sometimes. Maybe he remembered this."

Ran: "Okay, what a relief. I thought something bad happened to him. I'll go pick him up right after I talk to Inspector Meguire, I think I heard a car door slam. I'll be there in less than ten minutes, bye."

Agasa: "Wait, Ran. Could you bring Conan some spair clothes, because he is soaking wet, when he ran in the rain."

Ran: "Sure, no problem, bye."

Ran hang up the phone.

When the door bell rang, she went to go get it. When she opened it, she saw Inspector Meguire and Officer Takagi.

"Okay, Ran. What happened to Conan." asked Inspector Meguire.

"I-It's okay, Inspector Meguire. Conan just ran off to Professor Agasa's house. And, Conan said that he didn't know why he did. Professor Agasa thinks that it just might be a reaction to his memory loss. He always use to go to his house at night, while I sleep, without telling me about it. So, he must have remembered about that."

"Oh, okay then. Glad to hear that he's safe. Will be leaving now. Good night, Ran- chan." said Inspector Meguire.

"Good night." Afterwards, Ran closed the door behind her, got Conan's extra clothes, and walked to Professor Agasa's house.

While she was walking there, she felt as if someone was following her. She was about to quicken her pace, when she blacked out.

To the readers:

I'm sorry this is very late. I just got back from Philippines. And, I've would've finished sooner, but I got sick. Sorry for keeping you waiting.

-Sincerely,

Conankim Dogawa


	13. All My Fault

**To be or not to be Forgotten**

**Chapter 13: All My Fault**

"Okay, Conan-kun. Ran-chan will be here in about 10 min---," but, to Professor Agasa's suprise, Conan was already asleep on the couch. Haibara has already gone back to her room.

"Okay, Conan-kun. I'll wait for Ran-chan for you while you sleep. You had a long night anyways." though Professor Agasa. He sat on the couch, started reading a magazine he just saw on the table, and waited for Ran. He hoped Ran would come soon, because he was tired. So, he went to the kitchen and brewed himself a fresh pot of coffee. When it was done, he sat back on the couch, drinking his coffee, while thinking of ways for Conan to get his memory back, and more useful inventions for him. But...

7 hours later...

*snores*

Professor Agasa was asleep on the couch.

"Agasa... wake up, Agasa." said Ai.

Agasa opened his eye's and saw Ai trying to wake him up, by shaking him.

"Oh, Ai. What are you doin up so late?" asked Agasa.

"What are you talking about? It's already 7:00 a.m." answered Ai.

"WHAT?!" Agasa exclaimed. He got up, ran to the window, opened the curtain, and saw that it was broad day light. " Where's Conan-kun?"

"There's no need to worry Agasa. Conan-kun's over at the kitchen table having a bowl of cereal." said Ai, pointing to where Conan was at.

Agasa looked to where Ai was pointing. And, saw Conan eating some cereal. He also noticed that he was still wearing his robe.

"W-Where's Ran-chan?" asked Agasa.

"She never came by." aswered Ai.

"Really? That's strange. Over the phone she said that she would be here in about 10 minutes. I wonder what could have happened to her? I hope that she hasn't been---,"

"Don't worry Agasa. Mouri-san's a strong girl. She probably just accidently fell asleep."

"O-Okay, if you say so. Wait, I think I might have a spair of clothes for Conan-kun in my room for emergencies. I forgot all about that." With that, he ran to his room to fetch Conan's spare clothes.

Ai sat on the couch and started reading the morning newspaper.

Conan just sat at the kitchen table, eating his breakfast cereal.

About 5 minutes later, Professor Agasa came back with Conan's spare clothes.

"Oh, Conan-kun. I forgot these extra spare of clothes that you gave me before just in case of emergencies. You can change into these. You may take a shower if you like as well." said Professor Agasa.

"Thanks, Professor Agasa. But, where's Ran-neechan? Wasn't she suppose to be here since around 12:00?" asked Conan.

"Well, hehehe, she was. But then you fell asleep. So, I decided to stay up for you until she comes by, but then I accidentally fell asleep. So, maybe she did stop by, but then no one came to the door, so she left. Either that or maybe she accidentally fell asleep, when she was about to get you."

"No, Professor Agasa, none of them are true."

Agasa eyed him."What are you talking about Conan-kun?"

Ai was listening and heard Conan say something strange. So, she went over to where they were at, and started listening.

"Don't you get it? Do you think Ran would just fall asleep before getting me, after all that has happened?"

"Well, you got a point there. Maybe her fathe wouldn't allow her to go, because Yutaka was still on the loose."

"But Ran is strong. She's stronger than her father. And, she wouldn't let anything in her way."

"Okay, that's true too. But, maybe Inspector Meguire told her to stay home and wait till the morning."

"Then, why didn't she just ask Inspector Meguire for a ride?"

"Oh, I-I don't know."

"And, if Ran did come by, she wouldv'e waited outside your house no matter what."

"H-How do you know?"

"I don't know why, but... I remember this one time a long time ago. Ran and I were suppose to go somewhere to watch a movie for her 16th birthday. We were suppose to see each other at my house at 7:00. I went somewhere to buy Ran's gift and when I was about to head home, there was a scream in a resturaunt. When a entered the resturaunt, there was a guys on the floor not moving at all. So, when the police got there, Inspector Meguire asked me to solve the murder. And, I knew I had to solve the murder as soon as possible, because when I looked at the clock, it was already 6:55. I only had 5 minutes till I meet with Ran. And, when I finally figured out who the murderer was, I checked the clock and it was already 8:35. I was an hour and 35 minutes late. But, it _was_ a tough case. So, after the case, I ran straight to my house to meet with Ran. I was _certain_ that Ran wouldv'e gone home by then, but when i got there, Ran was waiting out side of my house, sitting down on the ground with her head between her knee's. And, when I confronted her, I said sorry a million times and one. And, I thought she was going to beat me up for it, but instead she just forgave me."

"Wow, you're starting to reclaim your memory."

"I-I guess I am. But, I think you should call Ran house, she might be there."

"Okay, you take a shower, while I call." With that, Professor Agasa went to the phone, while Conan continued eating his breakfast, before taking a shower. When Professor Agasa got to the phone, he dialed Ran's number. It started rininging and someone picked up. It wasn't Ran, but her father Kogoro.

Kogoro: "Hello, Mouri Detective Agency. How can I help you?"

Agasa: "Oh, good morning, Mouri-kun."

Kogoro: "Oh, Agasa? What are you calling for? Someone broke into your house and stole an invention or something?

Agasa: "Well, no. I was wondering--,"

Kogoro: "If you want to talk to Conan, he isn't here right now. I think he and Ran went for a run or something."

Agasa: "Huh? Ran-chan isn't there either?"

Kogoro: "Yeah, when I woke up this morning, I didn't see Conan in his futon. And, when I thought he woke up early and started eating breakfast, I went to the kitchen to check if they were there, but they were nowhere to be found. So, I thought Conan might be with Ran, because of his nightmares. So, I went to Ran's room. But when I checked inside, there was no one inside. So I thought they went outside for a morning jog."

Agasa: "Oh, okay then. Thanks for telling me. Bye Mouri-kun."

Kogoro: " Bye Agasa-san."

They both hung up the phone.

"So, Agasa, was Ran home?" asked Conan, getting ready to go to the bathroom.

"Well, actually... no." said Agasa.

"WHAT?!"

"Wh-what's wrong?"

"Don't you get it? Ran wasn't in her bedroom. She wasn't anywhere in her house. She isn't outside like before. Don't you get it?"

"Something happened to her, am I correct?" asked Ai.

"Yes." said Conan. He hurried to the bathroom and changed. After a few moments, he came out.

"Wh-Where are you going Conan-kun?" asked Professor Agasa.

"What do you think? I'm going to find Ran-neechan, before it's to late." said Conan, while putting on his shoes.

"No, Conan-kun. It's to dangerous for you to go outside alone."

"I don't care." He stopped at the door, with his hands on the knob. He turned around to face them. And, said sadly," This is all my fault. It's all my fault that everyone that I'm close to is in danger. And... I'm sorry for that." With that, he turned the knob and headed out the door.

' Kudo-kun...' thought Ai.

Conan was running. He kept the same pace ever since he started. He was to worried about Ran. He was about halfway there, until he tripped.

"Owww... huh?" Conan groaned and looked to where he tripped and what he tripped on. It was a piece of clothing. And, not just regular clothing, a clothing that looked similar to what he was wearing. He got up, and picked up the peice of clothing.

"Huh? Th-This looks similar to the jacket I'm wearing. What's it doing here?" Conan said outloud. He turned his head."Huh?" And, found something suprising. He found a trail of clothes leading to a bush.

"What the..." he followed the trail of clothes, while picking it up and examining it. When, he was in front of the bush, he heard a moan. "Huh?" He looked through the bushes, and found an unexpected suprise.

' Ran...' a tear drop escaped form his eyes.

**To the Readers:**

**I'm really sorry this is so late, readers. It took me a while to recover, because I had the Swine Flu, and don't worry, I'm not going to die. My friend told me that if you have the Swine Flu and recover from it, you may be immune to it. But I'm not sure if that's true or not, but I believe in it. And, I'll try to make it... ONCE a MONTH this time, because school is starting August 17, and I am FRESHMEAT now, so I'm going to be busy doing High School homework, and stuff like that, and I may be joining the Bailamos Dance Group again, so I'll be busy. But, I'll try to update when I have the time. Most Likely once a month. I'm sorry for the inconvinence.**

**Love Always,**

**~Conankim Dogawa**


	14. Proof on Tape

**To be or not t be Forgotten**

**Chapter 14: Proof on Tape**

"Ran? Ran!!!" Conan screamed. He ran over to where Ra was at and knelt beside hr, dropping the clothes. He put his hands on her and began shaking her, while calling out her name.

"Ran! Ran! Ran! Please wake up! Don't do this to me! Ran!"

"Shi…"

"Hmm?" Conan was shocked to hear something come out of her mouth.

"Shini…"

"Hmmm?"

Conan listenend carefully to what Ran was going to say.

Ran eyes opened a bit, she saw what she wanted to see, but in reality, was not there.

"Shinichi, you came to save me again. Thank-you." She said in a whisper that only Conan (Shinichi) could hear. After that, she fell back unconciously.

Conan was shocked to hear that.

"Ran?! Ran?! How did you know? What are you talking about?"

Conan _STRUGGLED_ and _STRUGGLED _as hard as he could, to try and get Ran to get up and tell him that she'll be all right, but nothing happened.

"Ran…" Conan said, sadly. He put Ran on the ground, gingerly, and dialed a number.

7 minutes later…

Kogoro, Eri, Professor Agasa, Ai, the kids, Inspector Meguire, and other officers came. Including and ambulance. They all cramed into 1 ambulance.

Kogoro and Eri were on each side of Ran. On the left was Kogoro and on the right was Eri. They were both holding each of Ran's hands. While on the other hand, Conan-kun, sat at the very end, staring at the wall of the ambulance.

"So, Conan-kun, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" asked Inspector Meguire.

Conan didn't respond.

"Conan-kun, are you okay?"

"Uhhh… Inspector Meguire, maybe now's not the right time to interrogate. He's really upset right now, after all that has happened." said Professor Agasa.

"Y-You're right. Sorry about that." apologized Inspector Meguire.

The next day…

They were all at the hospital waiting for Ran to wake up. Then, around 3:00 p.m., Ran woke up. Everybody was glad to see her awake. A few minutes later, after having a little snack, Inspector Meguire asked Ran a few questions.

"Okay Ran, first of all, what happened?"

"Well... I'm not exactly sure, actually. I-I was just walking to Agasa's house th-then, I just... blacked out."

"Oh, I see. But the most possible subject would be Abe. We'll try to look even harder for him."

"Thank-you."

"Oh and one more thing, we have the footage from the parking lot, where Abe was apprehended. We'll watch it together once you're ready."

"I'm ready."

"B-But you just woke up and--"

"I SAID... I'm ready." Interrupted Ran.

"O-Okay then." said Inspector Meguire said, nervously.

While everybody went outside the door, Conan, Ai, and Agasa were at the back. Conan turned to Agasa and asked him something.

"H-Hey Professor Agasa? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. Anything Conan-kun. What is it?"

"Well, when I found Ran in the bushes, I-I was trying to wake her up, and when she did, she called me... Shinichi..."

"Oh, that? That's okay, she always say's that. There's no need to worry about that."

"O-Okay, if you say so."

A few minutes later, they all arrived to the police station. They went to the interrogation room and waited. After a few minutes later after they arrived, Inspector Meguire came back with the video tape.

"Okay, this is the tape from the parking lot where Abe got arrested. We don't know what happened in this tape, so we don't know if it is shocking or not, so let's watch it together." said Inspector Meguire.

Inspector Meguire put the tape in the VCR, turned on the TV, got the remote, and pressed play. What they first saw was Yutaka Abe walking towards the parking lot, suddenly stopping, and looking around in panic. Inspector Meguire turned the volume up, so they can here the voices. And the first voice they heard was something they never expected to hear... Conan's voice. After a few moments in the tape, Conan came from behind a car and revealed himself to Abe. Then, Abe petted Conan's head and walked away. But before Abe can walk any further, Conan pulled out a tape recorder, revealing Abe, in his own voice, that he was the murderer. Then, suddenly, Abe ran to Conan, grabbed his neck, and started choking him. Conan, then bit Abe's hand, and Abe threw him against the dumpster. Right then, a tire fell next to Conan, which came out from the dumpster. When Abe was charging to Conan, Conan turned the dial on his shoes, and used the tire that fell next to him. He kicked the tire and aimed it at Abe's face. Then... WHAM--- right at Abe's face. After a few seconds, Conan put the tape recorder on Abe's body, and walked away before the police arrived. Then, Inspector Meguire paused the tape, and everybody looked at Conan. But, Ai and Agasa didn't know what to say t that point. Conan was confused.

"Conan-kun... why?" asked Ran.

"Ran-neechan, I-I didn't know... I---"

"NO!!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!!" With that, Ran stormed out of the room, with tears running down her face.

That same time, Conan felt like he wanted to scream... and he did. He fell to the ground.

**To the Readers:**

**I am so sorry that this is late. That's because my school started about 2 weeks late so we had to catch up on a lot. And I'm in HighSchool... FRESHMAET!!! So, I have a lot of work to do. Sorry if this is really late. I hope you guys will understand.**

** Sincerely,**

** Conankim Dogawa with Love and Care  
**


	15. More Thing Remembered

**To be or not to be Forgotten**

**Chapter 15: More Things Remembered**

"AHHHHH!!!!!" Conan screamed.

"Conan-kun, what's wrong?" asked Ayumi, worried.

"He probably remembers something." said Ai, calmly.

"We got to take Conan-kun to the hospital IMMEDIATELY!!!!" said Inspector Meguire.

"I'll get the police car around." said Officer Sato.

10 minutes later...

Ran was walking along the forest alone... thinking over some things.

' Why? I can't explain it, but... is Conan really... no, I won't believe it... but... what if...' Ran started to tear up. Then, her phone rang...

Ran: "Hello?"

Agasa: "Hello? Ran-chan?"

Ran: "Agasa..."

Agasa: "Ran, are you okay? It sounds like you've been crying."

Ran: "No, of course not. I just yawned. What's wrong?"

Agasa: "Well, Conan-kun... is... at the hospital right now and---"

Ran: "I DON'T CARE!!!"

Agasa: "But, Ran-chan---"

Ran: "NO!!! I DON'T WANT ANYMORE EXCUSES!!!! I'M TIRED OF IT!!!"

With that, Ran hung up the phone. She then, fell to her knees, and started crying.

Back at the hospital...

Conan was unconcious at his hospital bed, yet again. Everybody was, once again, waiting for him to wake up. The room was completely silent, until Kogoro's phone rang, which woke up Conan.

"AHHHH!!!!" Conan screamed.

"Conan-kun, what's wrong?" asked Agasa.

"He probably just got frightened by Kogoro-san's phone ringing." said Ai.

"Sorry about that. I'll just make this quick. Hello? Yeah. Sure. Okay. I'll ask. Bye. Ummm, Inspector Meguire. One of your officers is asking if you can drop by the liquor store and buy some drinks."

"Why in the sam heck would I do that for?"

"Because there's a suspect at the department and he won't talk until he has his favorite drinks."

"Fine. Takagi, go to the store and but the drinks."

"Right... what kind of drinks?"

"Let's see... he said he wants---"

"Gin and Vodka."

They all turned around to see who said that. And, suprisingly, it was Conan.

"Hey, how did you know?" asked Kogoro.

"I-I don't know. It just popped into my head." said Conan.

"You shouldn't be knowing things like that. You're still a little kid."

"I am?"

"Of course you are. You're not suppose to learn that kind of stuff until you're about, what age Meguire."

"Actually, any age. But mostly when you're about 13 years old. And Conan is only about 6 years old."

"Then, how do you know about the drinks Conan?" asked Takagi.

"Well... I-I don't know..." said Conan.

"Nevermind, just go get the drinks Takagi." said Inspector Meguire.

"Yes, sir."

Back at the agency...

Ran was at the kitchen table, having some tea. Until she heard her door knock.

'Who could that be? If it was dad, why didn't he just use his keys?'

She walked to the door. "Who is it?"

Nobody answered.

Ran opened the door to see who it was, but she didn't get to. Because she passed out after words.

Back at the hospital...

Everybody was about to begin to leave.

Conan was allowed to leave, since it was nothing serious. Inspector Meguire offered them a ride home. They dropped off the kids first, then Agasa and Ai, and lastly Conan and Kogoro.

"Thanks for the ride Meguire."

"Anytime. Tell Ran-chan I said hi."

"Will do."

With that, Kogoro shut the door and Meguire drove off. They both went up the stairs. Conan was the first one up there, and noticed the door was open.

"Uncle, the door is open."

"Hmmm, that's strange, Ran always locked the door."

Conan opened the door, revealing the agency, which has been trashed.

"NO!!! Who could have done this?" yelled Kogoro.

Conan was looking around the room, and found a note on the ground.

He picked it up, read it, and then suddenly, his eye's shot wide open and it started getting watery.

**To the Readers:**

**Here you GO!!! Chapter 15! I hope you guys liked it. The story is almost coming to an end, but the good news is, I'll be writing my third fanfiction soon. But, I want you guys to vote what I should do first. Should I do (1) go with a regular story first or (2) go with a crossover... you decide...**

**-Conankim Dogawa with Love and Care ****:))  
**


	16. The Metting Place

**To be or not to be Forgotten**

**Chapter 16: The Meeting Place**

"Conan-kun, what's wrong? What do you got there?" asked Kogoro, confuse when he saw Conan in tears.

"H-here, just read this." said Conan, giving the note to Kogoro.

Kogoro started reading the note...

_Dear Conan and Kogoro,_

_ I have one of your beloved ones. If you wish to get her back, meet me at the old abandoned warehouse in from of the arcade tomorrow at 6 o'clock. You, Conan, must come alone. If you do not pertain to my demands,the next time you will see her, she will have a bullet hole through her skull._

At the Police Headquarters...

"So, Conan found this letter when you got home, which was trashed." said Inspector Meguire.

"Yes, exactly sir." said Kogoro.

"Then, the only thing we can do is go with what the letter says. Conan, are you alright with this?" asked Inspector Meguire.

Conan wasn't listening at all. He just stood there, watching the ground shake as if it were cracking below him.

"Conan? What's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Inspector Meguire, shaking him.

"Huh?" said Conan.

"Look Conan, I know this is a suprise to you, but you have to be brave for Ran- chan's sake."

"I-I know."

"So, do you think you can go with the plan? To go meet him there?"

"Yeah. S-Sure! No problem." said Conan. Which, a matter of fact, WAS a problem.

"Okay, then. Tomorrow, we go and take him down. Now the plan is..."

Conan, on the other hand, was thinking of something else.

After that, they were going to go straight home, when Conan asked...

"Hey, Uncle, can you drop me off to Agasa's house?"

"Sure, why not? Wait... WHY?" asked Kogoro, suspeciously.

"Well, I want to try this cool new game he invented. And, plus, I said I would be his guinea pig and test it out."

"Alright fine. Make sure to tell him that he'll have to drop you off at the agency by 5 o' clock though, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

At Agasa's house...

"WHAT?! Ran- chan was kidnapped?!" exclaimed Agasa.

"Yup. He got her because of me. If I hadn't done that a long time ago! If I hadn't been such a show-offy jerk, this wouldn't have happened." said Conan, frustrated.

"Well, it seems like you're getting your memory back as we speak." said Ai. "But, what are you REALLY here for. If it wasn't that important, you wouldn't have come here, EVEN if Ran got kidnapped. So, what? Spill it!"

"Well... I have a plan as to how I can get Ran back without showing myself."

"I had a feeling about this. You want APTX4869, don't you?"

"Yup."

"Now, that is the Shinichi I remember. But, how are you going to tell Kogoro? I mean, I have to get you back there before 5 o'clock and you have to meet Abe at 6?" said Agasa.

"Yeah, that's one other question I have to ask." said Conan, who is looking at Haibara.

"Fine, fine. I'll pretend to be you."said Haibara.

"Thanks, now here's the plan..."

**To the Readers:**

**Here you GO!!! Chapter 16! I hope you guys liked it. The story is almost coming to an end, but the good news is, I'll be writing my third fanfiction soon. But, I want you guys to vote what I should do first. Should I do (1) go with a regular story first or (2) go with a crossover... you decide... Also, I'm REALLY sorry that it is SOOO late !!! It's just that I'm SOO busy with school work and such. One of my teachers is giving us TWENTY- FIVE (25) Projects !!! Can you believe that?! Well, I just hope that you guys will like this. Don't forget to vote ! This is your Christmas gift from me ! Do you know what I want for Christmas? Reviews please !****  
**

**-Conankim Dogawa with Love and Care ****:))**

**Happy Christmas And A Merry New Year !!  
**


	17. Getting Ready

**To be or not to be Forgotten**

**Chapter 16: Getting Ready  
**

"Now, here's the plan..."

Conan explained the plan to both Agasa and Haibara.

The next day...

"Oh, Shin-chan!!!" called out Yukiko Kudo, entering Agasa's house without a knock.

"Yukiko, don't just go barging in like that." said Yusaku Kudo.

"Oh, you guys are here already? I didn't expect you guys to be here until after 10:00 o'clock. It's only 7:30." explained Agasa.

"Well, when we heard about Shin-chan's situation, how can you NOT come this early?! I mean, we ARE his parents after all. Speaking of Shin-chan, where is he?" asked Yukiko.

"Well, he's over there on the couch reading a book." pointed Agasa. While Agasa pointed, Conan got up from the couch.

Yukiko thought he was going to go greet his parents, so she yelled and waved out to him, "Shin-chan, Okasan is here!"

But Conan just ignored her and walked to the bathroom. Yukiko was upset.

"Awww, I guess he can't even remember his own okasan."

"Don't worry, he's developing slowly." said Agasa. The bathroom door opened revealing Conan. Yukiko tried calling him again.

"Shin-chan!!" But Conan didn't reply. He just went straight back to the couch, reading.

"Shinichi-kun!" yelled Agasa. But, yet again, Conan did not reply."Hmmm, that's strange. I guess he's not use to me calling him Shinichi yet."

They all walked over to the couch. "Shini---Conan-kun, look who's here." said Agasa.

Conan looked up from his book and saw two unrecognizable figures behind Agasa.

"Wh-Who are they, Professor Agasa?" asked Conan.

"Don't you remember Shin-chan? We are your parents. I am Yukiko Kudo and this is Yusaku Kudo. We are your parents. Remember?"

Conan looked long and hard at them... suddenly...

"O-Okasan?"

"Y-You remember?"

"Barely?"

"Ohhh, at least you remember us! It's better than nothing." said Yukiko, hugging Conan.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" asked Conan.

"We're here to help you regain your memory. And plus, Agasa called and said you needed my help."

"Help? Help for what?"

"Help Haibara-san transform into you."

"Y-You know how to do that?"

"Of course! I AM an actress! Well, then, where is she?"

"She's in the lab preparing the drug."

"Okay, time to go to work."

"Not now, you just got here! Let us take a rest, have something to eat first alright? We have to go drop off Ai-chan at 5:00 o'clock anyway."

"Fine..."

A few hours later...

"Yukiko-chan! I think you should start putting Ai-chan's costume now. It's already 1:00 o'clock. How long will it take you to put it together anyway?"

"Not long, 2, 3 hours tops."

"All right then, Ai-chan!"

Haibara entered the room.

"Okay, just sit in this chair and wait til---"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know the drill." said Haibara, interrupting Agasa. Haibara walked in and sat down on the chair.

"Okay, Haibara-san, just sit down and relax." said Yukiko.

'You're going to owe me big time Kudo-kun.' thought Haibara.

Meanwhile...

"LET ME GO!" yelled Ran.

"Don't worry. I'll let you go sooner or later."

"What do you plan on doing anyway?!" demanded Ran.

"Hehehe, you'll see." said Abe, while laughing... and loading a gun...

**To the Readers:**

**Here you GO!!! Chapter 17! I hope you guys liked it. The story is almost coming to an end, but the good news is, I'll be writing my third fanfiction soon. But, I want you guys to vote what I should do first. Should I do (1) go with a regular story first or (2) go with a crossover... you decide... Also, I'm REALLY sorry that it is SOOO late !!! It's just that I'm SOO busy with school work and such. One of my teachers is giving us TWENTY- FIVE (25) Projects !!! Can you believe that?! Well, I just hope that you guys will like this. Don't forget to vote ! ****  
**

**-Conankim Dogawa with Love and Care ****:))**


	18. So Close, Yet So Far

**To be or not to be Forgotten**

**Chapter 17: So Close, Yet So Far  
**

"Okay! All done!" said Yukiko, out loud. Haibara looked herself in the mirror.

'Kill me...' she thought. Conan, Agasa, and Yusaku all walked in and saw... Conan? Haibara?

Conan couldn't believe his eyes'. She really can do that. "Hey... did this happen before?" They all looked at Conan.

"What do you mean?" asked Professor Agasa.

"I mean... I felt like I saw this before. Something about a ship? Haunted ship? And I had to dress up as Haibara?"

"Gasp... you remember that?!" asked Yukiko, suprisingly.

"Kinda..."

"Well, it seems that your memory is coming back and you don't feel pain anymore." said Agasa.

"Yeah, you're right. But, anyways, we have to get going now. It's all ready 4:30. You guys remember the plan, right?" They all nodded. "Okay, then. let the operation begin."

A few minutes later...

At the Mouri Detective Agency...

Kogoro looked at his watch, furiously. "Geez! Where is that brat?! He said he was going to be here at 5:00. It is now 5:02! He's late! Doesn't he know Ran's LIFE is at stake here?!"

"Calm down, Mouri-san. He's only 2 minutes late." said Inspector Meguire. Then, a car pulled up. It was Professor Agasa and Haibara, who is dressed as Conan.

"Brat! You're late! What's with the mask?" asked Kogoro.

"Well, it seems that Conan-kun has gotten a little cold." said Agasa.

"We have to go. We still need to prepare!" said Inspector Meguire. Thus, they all went to the police station. After a few minutes, they went they went to the old warehouse across the arcade, where they waited.

"Okay, 2 minutes before he comes out. Remember he has a hostage." said Inspector Meguire. Some were parked near a parking lot, some in the arcade or in front, others hiding behind bushes. Haibara was right in the middle... waiting.

She looked at her watch. 'Few more seconds.' Then she saw Abe come out of the door, Ran tied up, gun to her head.

"Good, you came alone." said Abe. "Now, just be a good little boy, and come over here."

"Release her first." said Haibara.

"Don't worry, I will."

Haibara slowly came walking down. When suddenly, Abe put the gun down to Ran's arm...

And pulled the trigger.

**To the Readers:**

**Here you GO!!! Chapter 18! I hope you guys liked it. The story is almost coming to an end, but the good news is, I'll be writing my third fanfiction soon. But, I want you guys to vote what I should do first. Should I do (1) go with a regular story first or (2) go with a crossover... you decide... Also, I'm REALLY sorry that it is SOOO late !!! I'm going to leave off island soon and I'm going to miss 11 school days, so I have to do as much work as possible. Sorry! Don't forget to vote!****  
**

**-Conankim Dogawa with Love and Care ****:))**


	19. Finally

**To be or not to be Forgotten**

**Chapter 19: Finally**

"Ahhhhh!!!" Ran screamed. Everybody was shocked to see Abe do that.

"Why did you do that?!" asked Haibara, dressed up as Conan.

"Do you think you can fool me like that?" said Abe." I can see cops everywhere! They're hiding behind the bushes, across the street! Don't take me for a fool! The next time we meet, you better make your word that there will be no cops this time! The deals off." With that, he started running. Haibara just stayed where she was.

Abe was inside getting everything necessary. Ran was still bleeding and Abe didn't care to treat it at all. After he got all the stuff he needed, he was about to go to his car, when he suddenly heard a voice.

"There is no more use in hiding Yutaka Abe." said person.

"Wh-Who's there?!"

"Wow, I can't believe you don't remember?" He stepped out of behind the machine.

"Oh, it's just you. I should have known."

"Release her." demanded Conan.

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I'll be forced to do this..." Conan bent down, turning up the power on his shoes, about to kick a brick to his face, when Abe suddenly put a gun to Ran's temple.

"Hold it! I know what you're trying to do. I still remember what you did to me with those special shoes of yours. You kick that at me, this bullet goes through her head. Your choice." Conan listens. He takes off his shoes and throws them."Good boy! Now, come closer to me and then I'll let her go." he said, with a devilish smile.

Conan walks over to him slowly. "Wait, do you mind if I check the time?"

"For what reason?"

"Well, it's just that I haven't learned how to tell time yet and since I'm pretty much going to die soon, I might as well learn before that."

"Well, fine! If that's your last request."

"Thank you!" Conan picked up his hand and looked at his watch. "Hmmm... I'm not sure if I'm reading this right. Can you check it for me please?"

"Tcch." Abe said, annoyed. He bent down and looked at the watch."Kid, the time says that it is---"

"Nighty-night." interrupted Conan. The watch flipped open and a needle flew out, hitting Abe, causing him to sleep and releasing Ran. Ran fell to her knees.

"Ran-neechan!" Conan ran to her side. "Ran-neechan, are you alright?"

Ran was shaking, holding her wound."Y-Yes, I'm alright. The wounds not that bad."

"We have to get you to a hospital to treat it." Ran nodded, getting up. They were walking towards the exit. When they got out, the police officers were relieved they were alright. Just when they were going to apprehend Abe, they heard a gunshot.

"AH!" Conan grunted. He got down to his knees, holding his gut. He turned around and saw Abe at the front of the entrance, a gun in hand.

"There. My mission is now complete." Abe then fainted. Apparently he was drowsy from Conan's needle, but had enough strength to shoot once more.

Conan was lying down on his side, holding his wound, blood splurring out. "Conan-kun! Conan-kun! Hang in there! You're going to be okay!" yelled out Ran.

Conan was gasping for air. He was barely conscious. The only words he could hear were ambulance... hurry... not much time... and HER voice. After that, he lost consciousness.

**To the Readers:**

**Here you GO!!! Chapter 19! I hope you guys liked it. The story is almost coming to an end, but the good news is, I'll be writing my third fanfiction soon. But, I want you guys to vote what I should do first. Should I do (1) go with a regular story first or (2) go with a crossover... you decide... Also, I'm REALLY sorry that it is SOOO late !!! I'm going to leave off island soon and I'm going to miss 11 school days, so I have to do as much work as possible. Sorry! Don't forget to vote!****  
**

**-Conankim Dogawa with Love and Care ****:))**


	20. A Truth or Another Lie Revealed

**To be or not to be Forgotten**

**Chapter 20: A Truth or Another Lie Revealed  
**

Conan woke up in a hospital bed with, of course, with Ran by his side. She was sleeping on a chair next to him. Conan just stayed on his bed until Ran woke up. A few minutes later, she did.

"Conan-kun! You're awake! Are you okay?" asked Ran, worriedly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fi--" Conan stopped, when he saw Ran's left hand injured.

"Conan-kun? Are you okay?" She noticed him looking at her injury and said, "Oh, this? This is nothing compared to yours Conan-kun."

"Huh?" Conan looked at his scar.

"So, Conan-kun. I've been wanting to ask you this. Where did you get the watch?"

"What watch?"

"You know! The watch that you shot Abe with? How can you forget that?"

"O-Oh! That watch! Well, you see--," But, Conan was interrupted by the sudden intruders.

"Conan-kun! You're awake!" said Ayumi cheerfully. Mitstuhiko and Genta greeted him afterwards.

"Thanks you guys!" replied Conan. More people started arriving like Doctor Agasa, Haibara, Kogoro, Eri, and the police force. They were all happy that he was awake. They were all talking when they heard yelling and screaming outside their door.

"How can you forget to bring some get well stuff?"

"What was I suppose to do? I lost my wallet on the plane!"

"Well, it's your fault, BAKA!"

"You're the baka, BAKA!"

A male and a female were yelling at each other.

"Hey, those voices sound familiar." said Conan, suddenly. Everyone looked at him.

"Conan-kun, do you remember?" asked Ran.

"I'm not sure. They sound familiar though." Then, the two figures went inside. They were Heiji Hattori and Kazuha Toyama.

"Oi, Ku-Ku-Conan! You're okay!" greeted Heiji.

"Oh, Conan! I'm so glad you're alright!" said Kazuha. "So, how's he doing Ran?"

"Well, he's slowly regaining his memory. He has most of it, I think!"

"Really?! That's great, Kudo!" That's when Heiji found out he had said something wrong. Everyone looked at him.

"Heiji... did...did you just say... Kudo?" asked Ran.

"Kudo? N-No! I said Kudo'**S**! What I meant to say was 'that's great! Kudo'**S** to you, **Conan**!'" Heiji tried to make that sound as realistic as possible. Luckily, it worked. Everyone believed him. Well... almost everyone. Ran didn't believe him. After watching the security cameras from the parking lot at the airport. She doesn't know what to believe.

"Heiji... is it true..." Ran asked, looking down.

"Wh-What's true?" asked Heiji, nervously.

"Is it true that... Conan is Shinichi..." she asked, still looking down. Everyone was listening on to their conversation.

"Of-Of-Of course not! How can Kudo turn into a child?"

Ran didn't respond, instead, she just looked at Conan. "Conan-kun, are you? Are you really Shinichi?"

Conan didn't know what to say, instead, he just looked straight at her. When suddenly...

Conan gripped his head in a little pain.

"Conan-kun? Conan-kun! Are you okay?" Ran asked worriedly. Both of Conan's hands were behind his head, trying to grasp the pain. When he looked at Ran once more, he stayed there, staring at her. Wide eyed. In his eye's, Conan saw everyone he knew, everyone he met, everything he remembered. It lasted for only a while.

"Conan-kun? Conan-kun?!" Ran was starting to shake Conan on his shoulders. After a few shakes, he finally snapped out of it. He looked at Ran once more.

"Ran-neechan?" Conan said, softly.

"Conan-kun, are you okay? You were in some sort of daze."

Conan scanned the room and saw everyone was looking at him. He turned his attention back to Ran, who looked worried. "Ran-neechan... I... I think I remember now..."

"R-Remember what?"

"I think I remember everything now..."

"You do?! How?!"

"I-I'm not sure..." Everyone was relieved that Conan got his memory back. After a few congratulatory hugs from people, Ran asked the question again.

"Conan-kun... well?"

"W-Well what?"

"Are you Shinichi?" Everyone was, once again, listening to their conversation.

"O-Of course not! Why would you think that." said Conan, childishly.

"Because we saw you making deductions that Shinichi would make on video! And, the tape recorder that you placed had Shinichi's fingerprints!"

"Oh, that?! Well, to tell you the truth, Shinichi-neechan stopped by to see you, but since you weren't home he had to go back to the airport and get to his flight. On the way, he heard news on the murder and figured out who it was. So, when he got to the airport, he was going to call the police, but since he saw me there, he told me who it was and devised a plan to catch him. He also handed me the tape recorder."

"Really? Shinichi stopped by?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Then why didn't he tell me he stopped by?!" Ran was starting to yell.

"Well, I think he didn't want you to get mad at him."

"If I see him, this is what I'm going to do to him." Ran picked up Conan pillow, and tore it in half. Feathers started flying everywhere.

Conan jerked away. 'Well, it looks like my secret is saved, but I guess I have to keep a low profile for now. Wait till she's cooled off.'

_**~The End~**_

**To the Readers:**

**Well, here you go! The last chapter of this story! I hope you guys liked this story. Sorry if it wasn't so detailed. AMATEUR! But, don't worry, my next story will be better detailed. I PROMISE! But, I still need more votes. So far, regular story is in the lead. If you don't want a regular story and want a crossover, you better vote! If you want to find out which anime I'm crossing over with Detective Conan, just message me! I'm not going to tell it right here, because if I do, someone might steal MY idea! Anyways, I probably put up the next story this month (April). You guys have til' next week Wednesday to vote on whatever story you want. I'll probably be putting it up on after April 20th. I'll be at Philippines from April 3-19th. And I'm going to have A LOT of make up work. Only ONE teacher gave me advanced work. The rest... AFTER I come back. I even have a project going on WHILE I'm there. But, putting that aside. I hope you guys liked this story. Don't forget to vote!**

Love,  
Conankim Dogawa :)

Happy Advanced April Fool's Day :'D


End file.
